


On Your Feet

by PrincessBabydoll



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBabydoll/pseuds/PrincessBabydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts where Mikael teaches Davina to fight in s02e04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I've written in more than five years. And then it was for school. This one definitely isn't. Also english isn't my first language so please be kind.
> 
> I know that Davina is terribly OOC but that's because I put the reader in Davinas shoes so it's not her personality, because yeah ... I don't know how to write in character. Haha.
> 
> Also, note that this is _fiction_, and not how you would practise BDSM irl.

” _What's that?”_ I asked.

He looked up for a second, then said: _”The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honour of our ancestors before we go to battle.”_

He threw his knife into the bench and got up. Before I could react he threw the staff at me. I managed to grab it.

” _I wasn't ready!”_

” _First lesson”_ , he took his staff up, _”always be on your guard.”_

” _It's heavy.”_

” _I was half your age the first time my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle, rather than let him see me strain. And had I”_ , he aimed a blow at me and I managed to block it with my staff, _”he would have corrected me.”_

” _No offense, but your dad seems like a jerk-wad.”_

” _Mothers love their children. Fathers makes them strong.”_

He aimed three blows at me. I blocked them.

” _My mother tried to sacrifice me, and my dad just left when I was born. So...”_ I aimed several blows at him, none of them really having any effect.

” _You're anticipating. Do not let me see your move before you make it!”_ he growled and hit my staff, causing me to trip, twist my ankle and fall down.

” _Get up.”_ He said.

” _I can't”_ I whimpered, _”I hurt my ankle.”_

” _The ability to endure pain is a warriors true wepon. Master that … and nothing holds power over you. Now”_ he said calmly, but not the good kind of calm, _”on your feet.”_

I swallowed and looked down, not sure how to overcome the insane pain in my ankle. He looked down at me.

” _I said on. Your. Feet.”_ He spoke with a cold voice, accentuating every word, and it scared me. I slowly looked up at him, and after one look at his grim face I decided. I took the staff in my hand and with it, whimpering in agonizing pain, pulled myself up on my feet.

” _Good.”_ he said. _”Perhaps you've actually learned something today.”_

 

The days went by. We trained every day, but my ankle slowly healed. I got better at fighting, but there wasn't one fight in which I ever had a chance against him. It was frustrating. I slept deep at night, always exhausted. But I still dreamt. I dreamt confusing dreams, scary dreams, all kinds of dreams. There were nights I woke up trembling, bathing in sweat, and there were nights when I woke up screaming. He must have heard, but he never mentioned it. I guess he wasn't really interested.

 

But then there was a night with another kind of dream. A dream without Klaus, without Marcel, even without Kol. It was a dream with just me and him. And maybe it was the most confusing and scary dream yet. It was a dream I was disgusted by and deeply ashamed of when I woke up. The next day I couldn't look him in the eyes. We trained as usual, and I tried to forget all about it. But it came back. Night after night. And instead of waking up trembling with fear, I woke up trembling with something else. I couldn't put words on it until we one day talked about vampires and why it was blood they lusted after. Lust. It was lust.

 

One day when we were training just behind the house he took my staff from me and threw it on the ground.

” _Look at me.”_ he said. I couldn't. ” _I said look at me!”_ he growled. I slowly looked up, avoiding his eyes. He pushed me up against the house so fast my head hit the wall. I whimpered slightly and shocked I finally looked into his eyes.

” _You are unfocused, and we are getting nowhere with your training!”_ he said, irritated. _”Either you tell me what this is about, or I do this without you, witch.”_

I felt my cheeks burning and I guessed my pupils were so dialated my eyes looked black, but I couldn't break eyecontact. He has to see, I thought. He has to know by now. I couldn't see when it hit him, I could still not read him at all. But after what felt like an eternity had gone by I knew he knew. I was terrified of what he would do.

He threw me at the ground.

” _So that is what has been distracting you”,_ he said coldly. I could not look up at him. _”This training is over for today. We're going inside.”_

I started to get up on my feet.

” _Oh no”_ he laughed scornfully and forcefully pushed me back to the ground, _”we are doing this my way, little witch. And you are going to crawl. On your hands and knees.”_

Something in my stomach clenched, for just a second. My cheeks were burning, but I wasn't sure if it were humiliation or shame. Probably both. I hated admitting it, but there was a tiny bit of arousal in the mix too. Well, maybe not that tiny.

I slowly started crawling into the house. I could hear his steps behind me.

” _My bedroom”_ , he said when we entered the hallway. I didn't hesitate. In some up until now unknown way I wanted to please him.

We went into his room and suddenly he had a firm grasp of my hair and pulled me to my feet. He yanked my head closer so his mouth were right next to my ear.

” _Good girl.”_ he whispered. A small moan escaped my lips. His grip of my hair hurt, but I was so lost in the moment I could hardly feel it. He yanked my head back, looked me in the eyes for a second and then slapped me. My eyes widened in shock. I could not say if it was shock over the slap or over the effect it had on me. I wasn't sure, but for a second I thought I saw just the slightest hint of a smile pass his lips.

He dragged me across the floor and threw me on the bed.

” _Undress”_ , he said. I was uncomfortable and incredibly aroused at the same time. I did what he said. Then I sat on the bed and tried to cover as much of myself as I could while he looked at me, with an expression I still couldn't read.

” _On your stomach”_ , he said. Calm, always so calm.

I turned around and laid down. I could feel my wetness spread down my thighs and it embarrased me. I didn't want him to see how much I wanted this. I wanted to keep my dignity.

I felt him get on to the bed and I was literally trembling with desire. If I had to wait one second longer I would explode. I couldn't remember ever being this aroused before.

He put his legs on either side of mine, and pushed mine together. Suddenly I felt him grip both of my hands and bring them behind my back. Before I could grasp what happened he tied them together, hard, with a rope. It hurt. I shamefully admitted to myself that I liked it, because what was the point of denying it any longer?

” _Arch your back.”_ he said. I did. He leaned himself over me so his head were right next to mine, grabbed my hair hard and yanked my head up slightly.

” _I said arch. Your. Back.”_ he growled in my ear.

” _I did!”_ I exclaimed, slightly out of breath because of the uncomfortable position.

” _Not enough”_ , he said, now cold, let go of my hair and sat up. I felt panic rise inside of me, and desperately not wanting this to end I said:

” _Okay, okay!”_ And I arched my back to the very best of my ability, as if my life depended on it.

” _Good”_ , he said, with a voice I couldn't read. Then he was silent. I don't know what he did, if he was thinking or just waiting to see me fall apart. I could only wait. My breathing was ragged like never before. I heard him unlace his pants and a small whimper escaped my lips. He leaned over me on one hand, and I felt his tip rest against my entrance. If he doesn't fuck me soon I'm gonna die, I thought.

And then he came inside me. And when he pushed himself in, hard, I came. I exploded in a million pieces and I couldn't breathe. My body tensed and he put his weight on me and pushed me into the mattress. When I could think again I wonder what just had happened. Women don't come that fast, _I_ don't come that fast. I was so embarassed.

” _Whore”_ , he whispered in my ear. Then he grabbed my hair again and started fucking me and all I could think about was how good he felt. His thickness stretched me almost to the point of pain, but I wanted it no other way. It wasn't lovemaking, it was hard, and fast, and violent, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I had needed this. He let go of my hair and I felt his hand slip under me, down my abdomen. When he started rubbing my clit I moaned out loud and he asked:

” _Can my son do this for you?”_. Hearing him talk about Kol in this context should have disgusted me, but realizing he was Kols father turned me on. It was wrong. It was dark, and dirty, and shameful, but I wanted it.

He slipped out of me and turned me around, so that I was on my back. I couldn't look at him, I was too ashamed. Then he came inside me again. My hands were still tied behind my back, and with both of our weights on them it hurt.

“ _I'm losing circulation in my...”_ I started.

“ _I don't care”_ , he said, and I went quiet.

He grabbed my jaw and turned my head to him.

“ _Look at me”_ , he said. I didn't know how. He slapped me so hard my ear started ringing, and I yelped. He grabbed my jaw again. _“I said look at me!”_. I lifted my eyes and what I saw in his scared me. It was a mix of anger, uninhibited lust, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it resembled contempt. He slipped his hand down, grabbed my throat and started pounding into me harder, so hard it almost hurt. I could barely breath and my moans were scratchy. He slid the hand he leaned himself on under me and easily untied my ropes.

“ _Touch yourself”_ , he ordered. _“Make yourself come.”_ I slid one of my hands down, and with the other I automatically grabbed his shoulder. When I started rubbing my clit I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

“ _Oh no”_ , he sneered. _“You are going to look me in the eyes the whole time. And you are going to ask me for permission to come.”_ And so I looked him in the eyes. And when I was getting close I asked permission.

“ _Not yet”_ , he said. I was so close, and I knew I wouldn't be able to control it. Somehow I felt like he knew that too.

“ _Please”_ , I begged him, _“please let me come”._

“ _No”_ , his voice was hard, _“not yet, my little witch. My little whore”._

And with those words I came. Harder than I could ever remember coming before. My body was so tense not a sound escaped my throat, I shook uncontrollably and my nails dug deep into his back.

 


End file.
